Movie Night
by McAWrites
Summary: Blaine attends his first Movie Night at Dalton and finally starts to emerge from his shell.


A/N: So I'm currently trying to improve my writing by following weekly prompts, adjusting them to suit my purposes and posting my interpretations here to get feedback. This story is VERY simple, and it's different from what I usually do. Let me know what you think...it may very well be terrible. I have a lot of mixed feelings about it. I don't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Movie Night

Thursday night is movie night, Blaine thinks as he lies on his back in his bed listening to the rain pour down on the roof of the dorm. He has been at Dalton for about a month now and he has yet to attend one. After the incident at his previous school, he is hesitant to get to know anybody. He isn't completely sure he is even worth getting to know.

The calendar in the Commons had stated that movie night was to begin at seven thirty on Thursday night. He had walked past one that had been in progress during his first week at the school and witnessed a boy getting a bowl of popcorn overturned on his head. Blaine had quickly turned around and run back to his dorm room.

Tonight, however, was a very rare occasion. For the first time since his transfer, Blaine doesn't have any homework. On top of that, he isn't remotely tired.

"You should come to movie night," The boy who sat next to him in his English class had said earlier today. The words ring in Blaine's ears now as he lays in bed trying to will himself to sleep.

'It's eight now,' Blaine thinks to himself as he tries to rationalize the thoughts in his head. 'The movie will have already started and nobody will notice if I just go in there and sit in the back.' He's feeling brave as he pulls a sweatshirt on over his pajamas and walks out the door. It takes him several minutes to convince himself to walk out the door, but he manages it.

As he walks through the corridor, he nearly turns back twice. He knows that if anybody were to see him, the way he is arguing with himself as he makes his way to the Commons, they would think him insane.

Now he is sitting on a couch in the back of the Commons watching an old version of Jurassic Park. He congratulates himself on finally joining the student body for an event, there are about fifteen other boys in the room. He even has popcorn, it's a little stale, but he doesn't care. Blaine almost feels comfortable for the first time in weeks.

There is a loud clap of thunder and a brilliant flash is seen from the window. The movie flicks off, plunging the room into darkness.

Someone screams and another student starts to hyperventilate.

A couple of boys have flashlight apps on their smart phones. One of them suggests that they all sit in a circle and tell stories until the power comes back on.

Blaine decides that it would be more conspicuous for him to try and sneak out now then it would for him to join the circle, so he takes a seat next to a boy he recognizes from his English class. Blaine thinks the boy's name might be Trent.

A boy bangs a gavel and several of the others tease him. Blaine doesn't understand why.

A blond and a brunette volunteer to tell the first story. It's about a boy and a girl who discover an abandoned amusement park and as they approach it the lights come on and the rides start to move.

The room is silent as the listeners wait for the story to unfold. Blaine realizes that the brunette is the better story teller and that the blonde is mostly there to provide the sound effects.

"So the boy says to the girl, 'let's go check it out. That is, unless you're scared.' And of course the girl is like, 'I'm not scared, let's go.' So the two enter the amusement park and decide to ride the Ferris wheel." The brunette makes his voice go really deep as he says the boy's lines and really high for the girl's. The blonde is whistling a jaunty tune. Blaine is shocked when half of the room begins to harmonize.

The pair begin to flail their arms about as they reach the part of the story where the Ferris wheel turns into a giant kraken and eats the boy and the girl.

Suddenly Blaine can't contain himself anymore. He thinks that this story, which had started out as a horror story had definitely gotten off track, and he is a little surprised that nobody else has called them out on it.

"Seriously?" he utters before he can stop himself. The boys telling the story look scandalized and everyone in the circle turns to stare at him. He feels a strong urge to run away, but suddenly he realizes that nobody here is going to hurt him and he begins to laugh. The story tellers are the next to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Soon everyone is rolling in the floor, laughing and clinging to one another.

The lights come back on, but nobody is interested in watching the movie. The boys remain in their circle on the floor, telling stories, laughing and carrying on until curfew. Blaine doesn't have much to say, but the boys are happy to include him in their activities and for the first time since his arrival, he feels accepted.

END

* * *

2nd A/n: The story may seem kind of one dimensional and repetitive. I was going for the perspective of somebody who is scared and confused. Somebody who spends a lot of time in their own head and is therefore entirely focused on their own perceptions of things, thus, only part of the story gets told.

Thanks for taking the time to read.

Reviews?


End file.
